


I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.

by Jind0r1



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, F/F, Love, One Shot, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jind0r1/pseuds/Jind0r1
Summary: Jinsol falls in love with the girl that she met at the café, unknown to her was that the girl that she falls in love with is here to take revenge for her and her dead parents.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 50





	1. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. [Part 1]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! It's been a long time since I've written a long one-shot. I hope you'll enjoy this write up as much as I did writing this because it took me a long time to write hehe, please let me know how you feel after reading this :D thank you! Enjoy!

-

“Yes Sooyoung, I’m coming back soon. Let me pick up our drinks first okay?” The busy looking black-haired lady said as she pressed her phone against her ear using her right shoulder. She walks quickly to the pick-up booth and grabbed the drinks she ordered hastily that she didn’t see a girl standing right behind her.

“Sooyoung, give me 5 more minut-OH! I’m so sorry oh my god!”

Sooyoung frowns when she hears a shriek coming from Jinsol, she stops typing on her computer and held her phone tight in her hands, “are you okay? Did something happen??”

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine!” Jinsol replies as she looks at the girl who is drenched in sugar-loaded coffee. Jinsol sees the girl roll her eyes as she wipes the sugary liquid off her face. The girl was glaring at Jinsol. If that glare contains daggers, Jinsol would be lying dead on the ground.

“Hey Sooyoung, I can’t talk to you right now. Bye!”

With that Sooyoung pulls her phone away from her ear and blinks her eyes at the black screen, she shrugs her shoulder and places her phone down to continue her work.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” Jinsol apologised as she looks at the shorter girl. Jinsol swallowed the lump of air stuck in her throat and sucked her bottom lip, she just stood there staring at the girl.

“It’s okay,” the shorter girl breathed out as she walks past Jinsol to get her drink, but Jinsol stops her in her track by holding her arm. The girl turns to Jinsol with a frown, “yes?”

“Come with me,” Jinsol said and the next thing caught the shorter girl by surprise, Jinsol hastily lead the girl to the café bathroom.

With a swift tug, Jinsol tears the paper towel from the paper towel dispenser and rolled it up in her hand. Wetting the paper towel, Jinsol leans forward a little to start cleaning the shorter girl’s face with the wet paper gently before moving down to clean the girl’s neck.

The girl just blinks her eyes at Jinsol as she was trapped between Jinsol and the toilet counter. The girl notices how every touch and dab from Jinsol was so light and gentle – as if she’s something fragile that would break easily at the slightest touch.

“I’m so sorry for just now, I should have been more careful,” Jinsol whispered out an apology to the girl as she went to change the dirty wet paper towel with a new one. Jinsol went back to the girl and started cleaning the girl’s brown shirt - which used to be white.

“It’s fine,” the girl replied. Jinsol nods her head and was about to clean the girl’s sleeve when she felt a hand on her arm, she looks up to see the girl looking right back at her.

“You’ve done enough,” the girl said. “there’s nothing much you could do anyways.”

“I feel bad you know,” Jinsol let out a small smile as she pulled out the wet paper towel from her hand, she crushed it up and throw it into the dustbin. “because it was my fault that you turned into such a mess.”

“It’s fine, I can just go get a change of clothes, you really don’t have to do this.” Jinsol raised an eyebrow at the shorter girl.

She walked over to her and place both her hand on the counter behind the shorter girl. Jinsol tilts her head to the side and said, “it’s the least I could do for now before I get you a new set of clothing, right?”

The shorter girl turned her face away from Jinsol because of how close Jinsol was to her and squeaked out, “c-can you mo-move back?”

Jinsol leaned back a little but she didn’t move her hand away, “let me get you a new set of clothing, how does that sound?”

“No, it’s fine. I’ve already said it’s okay and you don’t need to do all of this because it’s all an accident,” the shorter girl said as she places both her hand on Jinsol’s chest to push her away, but Jinsol was too strong for her as Jinsol only shifted a little from the push.

“No, I want to get you a new set of clothing so I would feel better for what happened just now,” Jinsol said with a small frown. She looks down at the shorter girl and picks out the small piece of towel stuck on her hair. This action caused the shorter girl’s face to turn red, Jinsol was about to tease the girl when the bathroom door opened and revealed the café staff.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I didn’t see anything!” the staff said as she quickly runs out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her. This made Jinsol jump away from the shorter girl and she ran her fingers through her hair while looking away.

“Look-“the shorter girl was interrupted when Jinsol’s phone rang.

Jinsol whispered out an apology before answering her phone call, “hello-“

“JUNG JINSOL! WHERE ARE YOU?!” Jinsol immediately pulled her phone away from her ear. Sooyoung’s loud yells could be heard clearly even at a distance. Jinsol turns to the girl who had an amused look on her face.

“give me a moment,” Jinsol said and the shorter girl nodded her head.

“What is it Sooyoung?!” Jinsol hissed out and she hears a loud argument in the background coming from the other side of the line.

“I asked where you are!” Sooyoung asked angrily as she tried to pull the two-fighting bull in front of her. Hyunjin has Hyejoo in a chokehold while Hyejoo has a handful of Hyunjin’s hair.

“What’s going on?!” Jinsol asked worriedly and this made the shorter girl walk to her with a worried expression.

She watches the shorter girl mouth out, “what happened?” Jinsol shrugs her shoulder and points to her phone, “I have no idea.”

“Hyunjin and Hyejoo are about to kill each other, come back now before the two of them die in each other’s hands!” Sooyoung yelled as she hangs up her phone quickly. Sooyoung shoved her phone back into her pocket as she tries to get Hyunjin and Hyejoo to let go of each other.

Jinsol rushed over to her bag on the counter and turned to the shorter girl, “I really want to get you a new set of clothing but I need to leave right now, here’s my business card. Text me soon okay? I want to pay for the damages.”

With that Jinsol took off, sprinting out of the café and hopped into her car to head back to her company quickly before her two best friend kills each other. Jinsol steps on her accelerator as she prayed that she’ll reach just in time.

The girl just blinks her eyes and nods her head to herself before she walks out into the café. The girl went to the pick-up booth to grab her drink when a poke on her hand caught her attention.

“You shouldn’t do that in the public ya’know, what if someone else walks in on you guys?” Jiwoo asked teasingly and Jung eun rolled her eyes, “go back to work, you busybody.”

“Bye Jungie!” Jiwoo yelled at Jung eun who was walking out of the café.

Jung eun raised her hand up and waved Jiwoo goodbye before walking to her car that was parked in front of the café. Her chauffer bows his head as he opened the door for Jung eun to which Jung eun thanked him with a smile.

Jung eun pulls out the business card from her pocket and looks at it. She leaned back into her comfortable leather car seat with a smirk on her face.

_‘Jung Jinsol. CEO of J.K International Financial Firm’_

Jung eun slot the business card into her pocket and whips out her phone to dial the all-too-familiar number, “it worked.”

“Great, it’s going to plan for now. Text her and get her to meet you soon but not too soon, give it about 1 week later then you text her. This would make her wonder why you never text her and all, besides the faster, you act on it and get her to fall for you, the faster you can avenge your parents.”

“definitely, I’m not letting the Jungs get away from killing my parents. I hate them to my very core,” Jung eun said with anger laced in her tone. Jung eun nodded her head and her chauffer started driving, bringing them both back to her a place.

“Once this is all done, you can live the life that you should have 25 years ago.”

“yes, thank you for helping out, I’ll update you later.”

With that Jung eun ended the call and leans back into her seat. A sigh escaped her mouth as she rubs her temple, this will be a long ride for her before she avenges her parent’s wrongful death.

-

A week has passed and there’s no news of the shorter girl. Jinsol went to work with a pout on her face, her mind was filled with the girl that never got back to her. A deep sigh escaped her mouth when she slumps into her office chair. This caught the attention of her best friend who noticed her troubled look a few days ago.

“what’s the matter?” Sooyoung asked as she places the yellow folder down onto Jinsol’s table and looks at the sulking girl with a raised eyebrow.

Jinsol turns to Sooyoung and pout, “she didn’t text me.”

“That’s because girlie got a life unlike you,” Sooyoung replied nonchalantly, this made Jinsol glare at her.

“Go back to work, you have a meeting in a few minutes.” With that Sooyoung gave Jinsol a curtsy before leaving the room hurriedly in case Jinsol hurls something at her.

Jinsol pouts as she stares at the black phone screen. Just as Jinsol was about it place her phone down, her phone screen suddenly lights up. Jinsol sat up quickly when she sees the notification.

A new message from an unknown number.

Jinsol taps on the notification and a grin formed on her face as she knew the message belong to the girl from the café.

Unknown:

Is this Jinsol?

Jinsol:

Yes!

Uh, I mean yes.

Unknown:

Great, this is Jung eun.

The girl whom you spilt coffee on a week ago.

Jinsol:

Oh! It’s you! Hey :D

Unknown:

Hi

Jinsol:

So, you’re texting me to get a new set of clothing huh

Unknown:

That’s what you’ve said before sprinting out of the bathroom like a madwoman.

Jinsol:

Right.

When are you free? Does this Friday sound okay for you?

Unknown:

Yep, I’m free this Friday and the time?

Jinsol:

Lunchtime?

You know what, let me know where you are during lunchtime and I’ll go fetch you

Unknown:

We’re getting lunch together?

“Sol! Meeting now!” Jinsol looks up see Sooyoung waving her hand at her. Jinsol nodded her head and told Sooyoung to give her a moment.

Jinsol:

Yeah, we need energy before we go shopping for clothes.

I’ve got a meeting to attend, talk to you later?

Unknown:

Alright.

Jinsol:

Bye :D

Jinsol grins to herself and shoves her phone into her pocket, she grabs the yellow folder and walks out of her office to the meeting room. Her grin caught the attention of her best friend who jabbed her in the ribs and asked, “what’s up with that grin?”

“she texted me,” Jinsol squealed out before she enters the room with an amused Sooyoung. Jinsol took her seat and place her phone on the table, she opened the yellow folder and the meeting started.

-

Jung eun sits on her armchair at the balcony. She stares at her conversation with Jinsol, should she send her good luck? or should she not? A sigh escaped her mouth as she decided to just keep the conversation as it is right now, she has nothing much to do with Jinsol anyways. All she needed was for Jinsol to fall for her, let her gain access into her house premises and when the time comes, she will strike and everyone would be gone.

Jung eun doesn’t want any of the Jung family to be alive, just so in case one of them comes for her the same way she did to them. She’s just playing the same cards Jinsol’s father did to her parents. Jung eun was lucky to be saved by her house’s maid who walked into the master bedroom to see nothing but their employer’s dead body lying next to each other with a 5-year-old Jung eun lying in between.

Jung eun closed her eyes as she remembers seeing Jung Hyun – Jinsol’s father and her father’s best friend – walking to her. He squats down and said, “Jungie, don’t leave your room tonight even if you hear anything okay?”

The then 5-year-old Jung eun looked at her favourite uncle with a frown. She had no idea why he was telling her to that but she didn’t question him and instead nodded her head to go along with it.

“Something is going to happen, and I don’t want you to see it. Pinky promise that whatever happens, you’ll not come out of your room.”

Jung eun looks down at the older man’s pinky held out in front of her. She looped her small pinky around Jung Hyun’s pinky and a small smile form on their face.

“I’m so sorry, please don’t hate me,” Jung Hyun muttered out as he pulled Jung eun into his tight hug. His hand cradled Jung eun’s head as he kept muttering out sorry to which the then 5-year-old Jung eun didn’t understand until she was older.

Jung eun opens her eyes and she feels the warm tears forming quickly in her eyes. She wiped her tears away and sighs. Jung Hyun killed her parents right in front of her eyes and was about to kill her too when he found Jung eun watch everything unfold. He didn’t give Jung eun any mercy when he slashed Jung eun cross her chest and stabbed her in the stomach.

Jung eun was lucky that her favourite maid found her quick and send her to the hospital, but her parents weren’t as lucky they were pronounced dead on the spot. Jung eun spend a few weeks fighting for her life, she expected to wake up to see justice being served to her parents, but she woke up to see their family lawyer kneeling by her bedside as he sobs.

That night was the night when Jung eun lost everything, her wealth, her company and her parents, everything that once belonged to her and her parents immediately belonged to Jung Hyun. It was as if Jung Hyun had it all planned out to do that and he succeeded, he took everything that he wanted.

Jung eun’s finger traced along the long scar on her body. Although it has faded and healed with time, the pain that Jung Hyun has caused for her remains fresh in her mind even after 25 years.

Jung eun stands up and walks to her big whiteboard in her room, all the pictures of Jung Hyun, Jinsol and Jung Hyun’s wife were pasted on it. Strings and post-it notes decorated the board, that’s 25 years of effort was all on the board itself. Jung eun can’t afford to let everything go down the drain, she didn’t spend 25 years of her life living for nothing.

-

“Yo Soo, I got to leave early. If my parents call to ask for me tell them I’ll see them at home!”

Sooyoung looks from her computer and sees Jinsol wearing her coat. She nodded her head and waved her hand at Jinsol to get the girl to leave her office quickly.

“Why are you chasing me away?” Jinsol asked jokingly with a pout when she sees the girl shooing her away.

Sooyoung laced her fingers and rest her chin on them. She tilts her head to the side and asked, “why am I chasing you away? Because you have never stopped gushing over the girl for the past 4 damn days and I’m so sick of it that I can’t wait for you to leave so I can have a peaceful day at work.”

“I did not gush about her for the past 4 days and maybe if you get Jiwoo to talk to you, you’ll know how I feel!” Jinsol stuck her tongue out at Sooyoung before she slips out of her office quickly so she wouldn’t get hit by a mouse that was hurled at her.

Sooyoung let out a grunt as she plops back down onto her office chair. She would get Jiwoo’s number and talk to her if Jiwoo wasn’t already seeing someone. Sooyoung stretched her neck before she goes back to her work, trying to not let the news Jiwoo’s new partner affect her too much. After all, she was the first person to break the girl’s heart when they were in high school.

-

Jinsol:

Hey, I’m here, I don’t see you.

Unknown:

I’m in front.

I’m waving my hand; can you see me?

Jinsol:

Oh hey! I see you!

Jinsol pulls up right in front of Jung eun, she rolls down her window, “Hey beautiful.”

“Thanks for that compliment,” the girl rolled her eyes and got into Jinsol’s car.

Jinsol leans back a little by that reaction, “you don’t like me calling you beautiful?”

“yea,” the shorter girl replied shortly as she looks ahead of her. She doesn’t want to let Jinsol see how her face was starting to turn red by that compliment. Jinsol pouts and nodded her head, she stepped on the accelerator to bring them to her favourite restaurant.

“say, I haven’t gotten your name,” Jinsol said as she shot the shorter girl a side glance.

“I’m Jung eun,” the shorter girl – Jung eun – replied and missed out on her surname on purpose just in case Jinsol still remembers her.

“your name reminds me of someone I’ve met when I was younger but I’ve never seen her after her parents died and there was no news of her,” Jinsol shared casually not aware of Jung eun’s visible discomfort when she mentioned that.

“there’s a lot of Jung eun around maybe you have met her but might have forgotten about her,” Jung eun said quickly and played with her fingers. She couldn’t let her cover get blown this quick, she hasn’t even started on her first plan which was to get Jinsol to fall for her!

“true but I’ll like to see her though, I miss her a lot. We used to play at the garden behind her house and I would pick her favourite flowers because she was too scared to pick them,” Jinsol laughs as she remembers her times with Jung eun.

“ahh…those days when everything used to be the way they were supposed to be…if I get to see her again, I’ll say sorry.”

Jung eun turns to Jinsol with a shock expression, “why?”

“Because I know the seat that I’m sitting on right now doesn’t belong to me but her,” Jinsol replies and anger flash on her face for a split second.

Jung eun looks at Jinsol and wondered if she knew what really happened since she knows about her not being the rightful owner of that company. Jung eun decided not to press on that matter and let silence take over, she looked out of the window and realised where they were going.

It was the restaurant that her parents used to bring her before they died, she remembered having a joint family dinner with Jinsol when they were younger. Jung eun doesn’t know Jinsol still frequent the restaurant until now.

“I hope you like the food that we’re going to eat,” Jinsol said as she parks her car by the sidewalk. She gets out of her car and rushed over to the passenger side to open the door for Jung eun.

“Thanks,” Jung eun mutter out and Jinsol grins. Jinsol closed the door and locked up her car. The two of them stood outside of the familiar store, Jung eun stares at the store board and memories came flooding to her.

Jung eun closes her and lets out a shaky breath. This was where she met Jinsol the first time since Jung Hyun didn’t really bring Jinsol over to her place last time.

“you alright? Do you not like this place? I can bring you to somewhere else,” Jinsol said when she saw tears in Jung eun’s eyes.

Jung eun shakes her head and turned to Jinsol with a small smile, “I love it, let’s head inside.”

Jinsol had a confused look on her face when she sees Jung eun wipe her tears away and walk into the store. Jinsol decided not to ask Jung eun about her reaction and followed behind Jung eun. They got themselves a seat near the window and they waited for the shop owner to come to them.

“Aigoo Sollie is here and who did you bring?” Mrs Kwon – the shop owner – asked as she sees her favourite customer and someone new.

Jinsol blushed as she scratches her nape0 shyly, she didn’t expect Mrs Kwon to react like this because she brought her friends over before and she never asked her such a question.

“s-she’s a friend,” Jinsol said shyly without looking at Jung eun. This caught Mrs Kwon attention who teased Jinsol openly in front of Jung eun. Jung eun watches with an amused look.

She knew who the shop owner was because when they first came to this restaurant, Mrs Kwon was still Mr Kwon’s girlfriend. 25 years seem short but it’s long enough for many chances to take place.

“would you like the usual?” Mrs Kwon asked as she looks at the pair in front of her.

Jinsol nodded her head and turned to Jung eun, “you okay with eating the same dish as me? It’s very delicious!” Jung eun nodded her head and watch Mrs Kwon walk to the kitchen gleefully, Mrs Kwon never changes.

“so, after this where do you want to go to get your clothes?” Jinsol asked as she rests her chin on her palm to look at Jung eun.

Jung eun shrugs her shoulder as she drinks the cup of water, she couldn’t look at Jinsol in the eye and for what reason she doesn’t know.

“do you mind if I bring you somewhere expensive? Your clothing must have a cost a fortune,” Jinsol said as she played with the cup, she swirls the cold liquid gently.

Jung eun looks at the girl and laughs out softly, “my attire cost less than the coat you’re wearing right now, we can get something simple and cheap.”

“but I don’t want to give you something simple and cheap,” Jinsol said as she places the cup down and smiles at Jung eun. “I can give you anything if you want.”

“Really?” Jung eun asked with an amused look and Jinsol nodded her head, “then can you give me your company?”

Jinsol leans back and looked away from Jung eun, she shakes her head and said, “I can’t because I want to return this seat to someone that deserves it.”

Jung eun crossed her arms together and nodded her head, she heard what she liked to hear but that’s not important to her, she didn’t want the company. Jung eun just wanted Jinsol and her parents to be dead, dead the same way as she did 25 years ago.

“Here’s your food girls, enjoy them! This meal is on me because my Sollie is getting herself a girlfriend!” Mrs Kwon says as she pulls Jinsol into her chokehold and messes up her hair. This made Jung eun laugh – she didn’t expect Mrs Kwon to be so close to Jinsol.

“Alright, enjoy your meal!” Mrs Kwon laughed and leave the two alone.

“let’s eat!” Jinsol beamed as she started digging into her meal.

Jung eun watches Jinsol take a big mouthful of the thick and juicy fried chicken cutlet, she snickers at Jinsol and does something very out-of-character. Jung eun reaches over with a napkin and cleaned off the sauce on the corner of her mouth. This action caused Jinsol to stop chewing on her meat, Jung eun daps gently on the corner of Jinsol’s mouth till there was no more sauce on her.

“Stop eating like a child,” Jung eun commented and place the napkin on the table. Jung eun looks down at her food and started digging in. She mentally scolded herself for her action, that was one thing that was not supposed to happen.

“yes ma’am!” Jinsol grinned and slowed down on her eating. Jung eun laughs and shakes her head - Jinsol stills eats like a kid.

-

After lunch, Jinsol brought Jung eun to a high-end shopping mall and they spend hours to get Jung eun a new outfit. Jung eun had not much say in the outfit because Jinsol got her a whole wardrobe of clothes that she had a hard time carrying them up to her place.

A grunt was heard coming out of Jung eun’s mouth once she throws all the shopping bag on her bed, she watches as the clothes spill out of the bag and onto her bed. Jung eun has both her hands on her waist and she shakes her head at that sight.

“Just how rich does she think she is,” Jung eun muttered out as she sorts out all the clothes.

They were all very expensive nice-looking clothing and Jung eun learned how Jinsol has very good fashion sense. A blush crept onto her face when she remembered what happened just now when they were out shopping.

_“Jinsol?”_

_Jung eun calls out as her hand reach over to the back and held onto her zipper. She has been trying to pull her zipper up but to no avail._

_“yeah?” Jinsol replies from outside. She shoves her phone into her pocket and walked to the stall that Jung eun was in._

_“Can you help me pull up the zipper?” Jung eun asked feeling embarrassed._

_Jinsol laughed, “okay.”_

_“Don’t look,” Jung eun muttered out when she felt a pair of hands take the zipper from her._

_She hears the zipper going up and stopped at the top. Jung eun feels Jinsol’s hand on her shoulder and her hot breath hitting the back of her neck._

_“You look gorgeous,” Jinsol whispered out and her lips accidentally graze Jung eun’s neck, this sent shivers down Jung eun’s spine. Jung eun turned around quickly and she was taken back by how close Jinsol was to her._

_A yelp escaped her mouth when she loses a footing. Jinsol grabbed her by the waist and pulled Jung eun close to her, their front was pressed against each other and their faces were inches apart._

_“careful there, don’t want you falling here,” Jinsol grinned as she let goes of Jung eun and pulled the curtains shut in Jung eun’s face._

_Jung eun blinks her eyes as she processes what just happened. Her face turned crimson quickly and she could feel her body temperature rise up. Why did Jinsol have such an effect on her?! Jung eun cover her face using her hand and let out a muffled scream._

_“God, that woman will kill me one day before I even do…” Jung eun trailed off as she ran her fingers through her hair, she mustn’t fall for Jinsol, that’s something that she should never do if she wants to avenge her parents._

Jung eun picked up her clothes and place it back into the shopping bag, she brought the bag into her walk-in closet and tugs them into the corner of the room. The more she doesn’t look at the bag, the more she wouldn’t get reminded of what happened.

-

Today was Jinsol’s off day and she decided to make full use of it.

Since she hasn’t seen her grandmother in such a long time, she decided to go visit her grandmother at her antique store. That place has always been Jinsol’s mini-getaway place for how there are so many old antiques in the store and every antique has its own story which she’ll get to hear it from her grandmother.

Jinsol pulls up in front of the store and a big smile forms on her face when she sees a familiar face sitting outside on the rocking chair. She got out of the car and yelled out, “what’s up granny!!”

Her grandmother jumped up in surprise and was about to scold whoever called her a granny when her eyes spot her favourite grandchild. She stood up quickly and walk to Jinsol before engulfing her into her hug.

“aigoo…took you so long to visit this old woman,” her grandmother scolded as she lightly hit Jinsol on the back.

This caused a chuckle to escape from Jinsol’s mouth. Jinsol pulls back from the hug and grinned, “I’m here now! That’s what matters.”

“Let’s go in, it’s cold outside.” Jinsol nodded her head and helped her grandmother back into the store.

Her eyes roamed around and notice how things haven’t moved an inch, seems like no one was buying antiques anymore. Her grandmother must have sensed her worries that she said, “people are now buying things online, I don’t mind earning less every day.”

“Don’t you want to move your products online?” Jinsol asked and her grandmother shakes her head.

“it would be useless won’t you think? Buying antiques offline and you have no idea whether it’s in good condition or is it real.”

Jinsol nodded her head to agree with her grandmother’s words, she’s not wrong in saying that. Jinsol had a bad experience when she bought something online.

When it came, it looked like it went through the hands of wrestlers for how crumpled and beaten up it looked – she stopped buying stuff online after that and only buy stuff online when necessary.

“There’s no dust collected on these; did you spend time cleaning them?” Jinsol asked when she picks up one of the antique and swipes two fingers along the shelf to see no dust on her fingers.

“Hahaha, you think this old lady can do such a job. I had a nice girl who offered to clean the place up for me. I asked why she did that and she said because she knows me and how much I loved the antiques here,” her grandmother explains as she slowly sits down at her favourite rocking chair. Jinsol raised an eyebrow and place the antique back on the shelf.

“Did she say who she is?” Her grandmother shakes her head. “She said that when the time comes, I’ll know who she is because she knows who I was long ago.”

“Wow…” Jinsol trailed off as she wondered who would do something like this.

Jinsol was snapped out of her thoughts when the shop door open and a cheerful voice was heard, she turned to the source and her eyes widen to see who was there.

“Grandmother!”

_Jung eun?!_

“nice girl!” Jinsol’s grandmother beamed as she shot out of her chair and made her way to Jung eun quickly.

Jung eun bends down a little to welcome her favourite grandmother into her hug. Jinsol watched by the side as the sweet exchange unfolds in front of her, she would be lying if she said she hasn’t fallen deeper for Jung eun.

“come come, I want to let you meet my granddaughter!” Jinsol’s grandmother said as she held Jung eun’s hand and brought her to where Jinsol was. When the two met eyes, a shocked expression was plastered on Jung eun’s face.

“Jinsol, meet nice girl!” her grandmother smiled as she grabbed Jinsol’s hand and shook it with Jung eun’s one.

“nice girl, that’s my naughty granddaughter Jinsol.” Jinsol frowns at the word ‘naughty’.

Jung eun nodded her head and replied, “I know…”

“You know each other?!” her grandmother gasped, and the pair nodded their head. “what a small world!”

“Indeed,” Jung eun whispered out.

“Is there something on my face?” Jinsol asked cheekily as she leaned forward. Jung eun’s face turned red and she turned away.

This act was seen by her grandmother who let go of Jung eun and pushed Jinsol away, “do not treat nice girl like that!”

Jinsol let out a yelp when her grandmother used her walking stick to hit her, “you do not hit on every nice girl you see!”

“I wasn’t hitting on her!” Jinsol cried out as she tried to escape her grandmother’s beating. “Jung eun help me!”

“No,” Jung eun replied with a laugh.

“Your name is Jung eun?” Jinsol’s grandmother stopped and turned to Jung eun who stopped laughing. Panic flashed on her face. Did she remember who Jung eun is?!

Jinsol saw and quickly went to her grandmother, “she’s not that Kim Jung eun that we know.”

“really? I remember Jungie’s looks very well! The nice girl looks like her when Jungie was younger,” her grandmother said feeling a little sad.

This made Jung eun suck on her bottom lip. Jung eun has always loved Jinsol’s grandmother, she has always frequent her store whenever she can and she’s the only who Jung eun always look for when she needs some comfort.

“she’s not the jungie that we know, jungie is long gone…or that’s what dad told us…” Jinsol whispered out the last part which Jung eun managed to pick up.

Of course, Jung Hyun would say that. Jung eun clenched her jaw at the thought of that old man, once the time comes, she’ll make sure she kills him the same way he killed her parents.

“hey grandmother, it seems like you got company. I’ll leave you two alone now goodbye!” Jung eun bowed a little and turned to leave, she needs to get out of there soon before Jinsol’s grandmother remembers anything. Jinsol’s eyes widen when she sees Jung eun walking out of the store.

She turns to her grandmother and said, “I’ll visit you again!” With that Jinsol sprint out of the store, she looked left and right to look where Jung eun was.

Jinsol spots Jung eun speed walking down the street. Jinsol started sprinting after the girl as she calls out for her. This caused Jung eun to walk even quicker, Jinsol had to run even faster to chase after her.

“Stop!” Jinsol yelled as she ran with all her might.

_God! Jung eun is so fast for her size._

“Why?!” Jung eun yelled back as she speeds up.

Jinsol let out a frustrated grunt and decided to head into the alleyway. Jinsol climbed over the barbwire and ran out of the other entrance of the alleyway. She sees Jung eun running to her with a shock express.

Jinsol smirks as she ran to Jung eun and lunge at the girl, “HA!”

“Ouch!” Jung eun yelped when the two of them fell onto the ground.

Jinsol panicked and asked, “are you okay?”

“Definitely not!” Jung eun grunt as she tried to push Jinsol off her but every time she does that, Jinsol doesn’t bulge _._

“Get off me?!” Jung eun yelled as she tried to push Jinsol off her again.

“why?!”

“BECAUSE YOU’RE KNEELING THERE!”

“WHERE?!”

“MY NETHER REGIONS!” Jung eun yelled and Jinsol looked at Jung eun with a confused look.

“I don’t play Minecraft!”

“I will fucking kill you! YOU’RE KNEELING ON MY VAGINA!” Jung eun yelled and kicked Jinsol off her. She sits up and covers her private area. Jinsol fell to the ground with wide eyes, no wonder Jung eun was in pain.

“OH MY GOD! I’M VERY SORRY!” Jinsol yelled as she crawled to Jung eun and tried to pry her hands off from covering her nether regions.

“Jinsol! What the fuck are you doing?!” Jung eun asked as she tries to swat Jinsol’s hands away.

Jinsol looked at Jung eun and said, “I’m trying to help!”

“By?” Jung eun asked.

Jinsol’s face suddenly turns red, “soothing the painful area.”

“YAH!” Jung eun yelled as she pushed Jinsol away forcefully and Jinsol fell to the ground laughing with tears coming out of her eyes.

Jung eun walks to Jinsol and pulls the girl up from her ear, “You’re going to get a beating!”

“oo you’re going to spank me?! YESSS!” Jinsol giggled like a madwoman and Jung eun looks at the bystander watching them with a disgusted look.

“Can you shut up!”

“No can do ma’am.”

“then die,” Jung eun said as she kicks Jinsol in the stomach. Jinsol’s eyes widen at the impact and she flew to the ground flopping like a fish. Jung eun just watch the girl roll around while her legs kick in the air.

A frustrated sigh escaped her mouth as she walks over to Jinsol and grabbed both her feet, Jung eun started dragging Jinsol on the ground back to her car – this time ignoring the looks she got.

“the floor is dirty Jung eun,” Jinsol said as she tilts to the side so she can see Jung eun.

Jung eun ignores her and dragged Jinsol over a rock which causes a massive amount of discomfort for the poor girl that was getting dragged on the ground.

“You deserve it anyways,” Jung eun grunt.

“you know, you look hot when you’re all mad and all,” Jinsol smiles as she compliments Jung eun.

“Jinsol. If I were you, I would jolly well keep my mouth shut before I throw you under a moving bus.”

“Why the violence ma?”

“Because of your obnoxious behaviour,” Jung eun scolded as she stops by Jinsol’s car, she held out a hand for the girl.

Jinsol took Jung eun’s hand and helped herself up, “thanks.”

“why were you running away just now though?” Jinsol asked as she helped Jung eun into her car.

Jung eun looks at Jinsol with squinted eyes, “because you started chasing me like a madwoman and I thought you wanted to kill me so I ran.”

“Why would I want to kill you?” Jinsol laughed as she closes the passenger door and got into the driver seat. Jung eun chose to keep quiet. She started the engine of her car and started driving.

“where are we going?” Jung eun asked and Jinsol shot her a side glance. “out.”

“duh but where?”

“my heart,” Jinsol grinned as she points to her chest.

“seriously where are we going?” Jung eun asked seriously.

“relax ma, I’m not going to kidnap you and slash you or something, I’m just bringing you to my place so I can change out of my clothes and you can do something about your nether region.”

“I’m fine now, bring me home.”

Jinsol turns to Jung eun and shakes her head, “no can do.”

“Why not?”

“Because I want to take you out on a date,” Jinsol says.

“Fine. Home date,” Jung eun says and Jinsol raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t you want to go somewhere else?” Jinsol asked and Jung eun shakes her head. “I want to see your house too.”

“Why? To see if my place has room for the two of us and our future babies?” Jinsol grinned to herself at that. Jung eun clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth but a small smile forms on her face at Jinsol’s statement.

-

“WELCOME TO MY HOUSE!” Jinsol yelled as she spread both her arms wide open. Jung eun stood next to Jinsol in awe, she expected Jinsol to stay some big modernised house but Jinsol is staying in a small detached house.

Some vines crawled up the pipes connected to the house and on it bloomed many small beautiful flowers. Wildflowers were growing along the walkway and the porch of the house. Jung eun squats down to touch the flowers, this made Jinsol let out a satisfied smile.

“Do you like this flower?” Jinsol asked and Jung eun nodded her head. Jinsol plucks the flower and places it on Jung eun’s ear, “there ya’ go…you look beautiful!”

Just as Jung eun was about to say something, something tackled Jinsol to the ground. Jung eun’s eyes widen when she sees a dog that looked awfully similar to the pet dog that she used to raise when she was younger.

“This is my pet dog! His name is Eung Eung.”

Jung eun looks at the dog with a smile, she hesitantly reaches out her hand and was taken aback when the dog started licking her hand. Jung eun smiles wider when the dog laid down on its back to let Jung eun give him a tummy rub.

“Eung Eung likes you, he has never been this welcoming of strangers before. You must be special,” Jinsol grins and her eyes form two crescent moon.

It was at that moment where all of Jung eun’s revenge plans started slowly going down the drain, she didn’t want to see Jinsol wearing a sad expression when she looks so happy now.

Jung eun swallowed the lump of air stuck in her throat when she remembers her motives of getting close to Jinsol, she feels bad for using the girl. Jung eun wouldn’t forgive herself even after she got what she wanted because she’ll never be happy without Jinsol around her.

“Jung eun?”

“Yes?”

“Has anyone told you that you’re the prettiest woman on earth?” Jinsol asked innocently. Jung eun raised an eyebrow at Jinsol’s attempt to flirt with the girl innocently.

“Pfft no, you must be blind if you say that.”

“Then I am blind,” Jinsol says. “Blindly in love with you, that’s why.”

“Jinsol,” Jung eun calls out and Jinsol nodded her head. “Don’t fall in love with me.”

“Why not?”

“Being blindly in love will get you killed,” Jung eun finishes as she stands up, leaving a confused Jinsol and Eung Eung behind.

“But you’re really the prettiest woman in my eyes,” Jinsol says loudly after a while. Jung eun stops in her tracks when she hears what Jinsol say.

“I’ll die happy even if being blindly in love gets me killed because I got to love you,” Jinsol added as she turns to Jung eun. Jung eun looks at Jinsol and sees nothing but seriousness in her eyes. That little speech tugs at Jung eun’s heartstrings.

“Do you stay here alone?” Jung eun asked when the two of them entered Jinsol’s house. The two decided not to talk about that topic from just now and Jung eun was thankful for that because if they do she’ll back out from her plan that she painstakingly planned for the past 25 years.

Jinsol nodded her head with a proud smile. Pointing a finger to herself, Jinsol said, “I’m a strong independent woman!” This made Jung eun let out a chuckle and lightly shove Jinsol’s shoulder.

“Yeah, want a glass of water?” Jinsol asked when she sees Jung eun taking a seat on the couch. Jung eun nodded her head, “Thanks.”

“Make yourself at home,” Jinsol said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Jung eun took this chance to explore Jinsol’s place. She looks around the place and noticed how there were many photos framed up on the wall. Jung eun looks at them and noticed how there was an old picture of her and Jinsol.

Jung eun smiles at that when she remembered that day. Jung eun and Jinsol were 8 years old at that time. It was snowing for the first time and the duo ran out in their pyjamas to make snow angels. The two suffered in the cold but it was worth it since they had the best time of their life.

Jung eun continued to look around when one of the photos caught her attention. She walks to the photo to take a closer look and instantly recognise who was inside. Her jaw clenched when she sees Jung Hyun standing behind Jinsol and her mother, the three of them wore a big smile as the blazer they wore had her family’s company logo. Jung eun’s hand forms a fist by her side, she was about to take the photo down when Jinsol called out for her.

“Jung eun! Where are you?”

“I’m by the stairs,” Jung eun answered as she walks out to see Jinsol holding a glass of water in the living room.

“Are you hungry?” Jinsol asked when the two settled down on her couch with s large gap between them.

Jung eun was about to deny when her stomach let out a grumble. This made the two girls let out a chuckle and Jinsol nodded her head, “I’ll cook us something. Is mushroom soup okay with you?”

Jung eun nodded her head and showed Jinsol an ‘ok’ sign before watching the girl stand up to head into the kitchen. Just as Jung eun was enjoying her peace, she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. Whipping out her phone, her eyes widen when she saw who was calling. Jung eun steps out of the house to pick up the important call.

”Where are you?”

“I’m outside, why?”

“I’ve got news on Jung Jung Hyun, he is on his way back from his business trip in Japan. He’ll reach in a few days and he will be in Korea for the next two months before leaving again for a year, you’ll have to act soon before he leaves.”

“This is so rushed!” Jung eun said as she ran her fingers through her hair. She made sure to turn back to see if Jinsol was around because she’s afraid the girl might eavesdrop on her.

“This is the perfect time to strike! Jung eun, you didn’t wait 25 years for nothing! You have to act now or there won’t be any more chance.”

“right…you’re correct. I didn’t wait and plan for 25 years for everything to call down the drain,” Jung eun nodded her head to agree with her accomplice.

“Don’t worry about getting caught, we’ll get you out.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” Jung eun whispered out as she stares at the closed door.

“Is this about Jinsol?”

“…”

“Jung eun, don’t let your feelings affect your plans. Get her to fall in love with you and not fall for her.”

“Yes I know,” Jung eun sighs out. “I think she loves me already.”

“That’s great! Now get closer to her for her house access.”

“She stays alone. Her parents stay in another house,” Jung eun sighed.

“Then get Jinsol to invite you to her parent's house soon to get their house layout.”

“Okay, I’ll do that soon.”

“Jung eun?!” Jinsol yells for Jung eun when she opens the door and sees Jung eun outside. “Come inside for the soup!”

“Coming!” Jung eun yelled as she pulls her phone away from her. Jinsol showed Jung eun two thumbs up before walking back into her house.

“I got to go now,” Jung eun says.

“Okay but make sure you do it quickly.”

“mm.” Jung eun ends the call and shoves her phone back into her pocket before going back into Jinsol’s house. Jung eun makes her way to the kitchen and the aromatic smell of the mushroom soup filled her nostrils, “It smells so good!”

“Hehe, thanks for that.” Jinsol blushed as she scoops a bowl of mushroom soup for Jung eun.

Jung eun took it with thanks and settled down at the dining table which Jinsol joined her at shortly after. The two drank the bowl of mushroom soup quietly, savouring each other’s company. Jinsol looked up and notice Jung eun was looking down at her empty bowl in front of her. Jinsol reaches her hand over to hold Jung eun’s hands in hers.

“A penny for your thought?”

“It’s nothing much but it’s just been so long since I have someone eat a home-cooked meal with me,” Jung eun chuckles out softly and feels Jinsol giving her a soft squeeze on her hand. It made Jung eun feel so warm and comforted.

“I’m blessed to be able to do this with you today,” Jung eun smiles warmly and it made Jinsol’s heart skip a beat.

“Then you should eat with me next time,” Jinsol offered and Jung eun raised an eyebrow. “My mom cooks very good home-cooked meals, I’m sure she’ll love to serve another person.”

“really?” Jung eun asked and Jinsol nodded her head. It’s already a known fact that Jinsol’s mom is a good cook and a nice woman, she’ll always look forward to Jinsol’s mom homemade kimbap whenever the two of them go out when they were younger.

However, her husband was not a nice man. Till now Jung eun regrets calling him her favourite uncle because no favourite uncle in the world kills someone else’s parents and did not hesitate to kill her too.

“yep! She’ll love your company,” Jinsol grins and this made Jung eun blush. Jung eun hides her red face from Jinsol and Jinsol just let out a giggle before letting go of Jung eun to wash their dirty dishes.

Jung eun stands up and follows suit, she stood next to the woman and asked Jinsol if she could help. Jinsol nodded her head and said, “Sure, why not?”

The two of them stood side by side – one wash the dirty dishes while the other dries them – and started having small talks between themselves. Jung eun was drying the dirty dishes halfway when Jinsol accidentally dropped one of the bowls back into the sink which caused the soapy water to overflow and splash onto Jung eun.

Jung eun shriek as she felt the soapy water land on her face and ruined her make up. She turns to Jinsol with squinted eyes as she whispered out, “You’re so dead!”

Jinsol’s eyes widen and turned to run away from Jung eun. She ran out to the backyard and spots the water hose not far from her. Jinsol grabbed the water hose and aimed it at Jung eun, “I’ll spray you with water if you come any closer!”

Jung eun smirks as she holds the bowl of soapy water in her hands, she knew she was going to lose but there’s nothing to lose when she’s having fun. Jung eun charged towards Jinsol and the two let out a loud scream as they splash the water at each other. Jung eun was drenched immediately while the woman was doused in soapy water.

“Stop stop! You win you win!” Jung eun yells as she tries to dodge the torrent of water coming at her. Jinsol smirks and turned off the hose for a truce when she felt the air get knocked out of her when Jung eun lunge at her.

“HA! Guess who is the winner now!” Jung eun yelled as she turns on the hose to let the current of water hit Jinsol’s face.

Jinsol quickly searches for the knob of the hose. With much difficulty, Jinsol managed to turn off the hose. She coughed out the water that she drank and went into her nose on accident. Jung eun continued laughing, not aware that Jinsol was choking on the water.

“Jung eun…get…off…” Jinsol coughed out as she tries to push Jung eun away but Jung eun wouldn’t bulge. It was only Jinsol shoved Jung eun away that she realised Jinsol was choking to death.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Jinsol scrambled to Jinsol and pat her back while Jinsol continues to cough out as much water as she could.

After a while, Jinsol waves a dismissive hand at Jung eun, “I’m fine.”

“No you’re not, let’s head back in.” Jung eun helped Jinsol back into her house. Jinsol sat on the couch while Jung eun rushed up the stairs to find towels to dry Jinsol before the girl catch a cold.

Jung eun rush into one of the bathrooms and grabbed the fresh set of towel hanging on the rack before rushing back down to dry Jinsol. Jung eun settle downs next to Jinsol and lets her dry her.

“look how the tables have turned,” Jinsol laughs at Jung eun.

“why did you say that?” Jung eun questioned.

“The first time we met, I spilt drinks on you, and I was drying you up. Now you’re drying me up,” Jinsol laughs and Jung eun nods along with a smile.

“Right I remember…you have the audacity to trap me too,” Jung eun said as she straddles Jinsol and places both her hand on the headrest of the couch.

Jinsol raised an eyebrow at Jung eun and place both her hand on Jung eun’s waist, “you enjoyed it, secretly didn’t you?”

Jung eun looked away when she feels her face gets heated up from that sudden question. Jinsol smirks to herself as she places one of her hand on the back of Jung eun’s neck. Jinsol leans close to Jung eun’s ear and whispered out, “you enjoyed it huh baby girl?”

“uh-uhm, you’re all cleaned up already right?” Jung eun tries to avoid that question as she stands up hastily. Jinsol let out a chuckle while Jung eun stands there awkwardly trying to fan her face since it was getting red quickly.

“Thank you though,” Jinsol said and Jung eun place the towel on Jinsol’s head. “don’t thank me, you did the same for me too.”

‘Anyways, what time is it?”

“It’s…a little past 7, why?” Jung eun asked and watch Jinsol stand up abruptly. Jinsol runs up the stairs to retrieve more towel to pass it to Jung eun.

“You have to go home now before it gets dark,” Jinsol said as she dried Jung eun’s hair quickly. Jung eun laughs out softly and held Jinsol’s hand in hers, “If I wanted to leave today, I wouldn’t have started a water fight with you.” This made Jinsol smile.

“Well well…let’s get you clean up then!” Jinsol said quickly and took Jung eun’s hands in hers to bring her up to the 2nd floor. Jung eun looks at their hand and notices how Jinsol’s hold around her hand was loose, she must have done it just in case Jung eun doesn’t want to hold her hand.

Jung eun bit on her lower lips before she decided to hold Jinsol’s hands tighter in hers. This made Jinsol turn back to look at Jung eun, the smile on their faces grew wider.

“I’ll head to the bathroom now!” Jinsol announced and Jung eun nodded her head. Jung eun stood aside to let Jinsol into the bathroom before settling down on Jinsol’s queen-sized bed. Jung eun looks around and notices how there were some familiar and unfamiliar plushies on the bed. Jung eun reaches over and grabbed the owl and fish plushie, a small smile form on her face.

Her father got this two plushie for the two of them and they would hug these two plushies to sleep whenever they have a sleepover. Jung eun was glad that Jinsol still keeps her plushie, it seems like Jinsol didn’t plan on forgetting her. Jung eun would never forget Jinsol too.

Jung eun places the plushies down and walked to Jinsol’s study table, she was looking around when her eyes stumbled upon a folder. Jung eun turns back to see if Jinsol is done with her shower but with the sound of water still going on, Jung eun was safe to say that Jinsol was nowhere near done.

Jung eun opens up the folder and her eyes widen, she finds information about her inside. Jung eun continues to flip through the folder and sees a document on transferring share to her name.

_Did she figure out who I am?_

Jung eun was about to flip through the folder when the sound of water stopped, she quickly closes the folder and went back to sitting on the edge of the bed.

“hey!”

“yeah?”

“I left my shirt outside by the door, can you get it for me?” Jinsol yelled from the bathroom.

Jung eun stands up quickly and walked towards the bathroom door to grab Jinsol’s clothes. It took a while before Jinsol opens the door to get her clothes from Jung eun. Jung eun decided to be mischievous so she pulled her hand back when Jinsol tried to reach for her clothes.

Jinsol peered out of the door and pouts, “please pass me my clothes.”

“Okay,” Jung eun replied shortly and held her hand out before pulling it back again when Jinsol reaches out for her clothes.

Jung eun laughed out loud when she hears grumbling coming from Jinsol. The next thing she knew, the door was slammed shut in her face and Jung eun stood there in shock.

_Did I piss Jinsol? I hope not…_

Jung eun was about to knock on the door to apologise when the door suddenly swings open and Jinsol came charging at her half-naked. Jung eun would love to check Jinsol out if she didn’t have to run for her life. Jung eun jumped over Jinsol’s bed to stand on the other side. Jinsol stands opposite of Jung eun and it was for a moment when Jung eun get to check Jinsol out before she had to run away.

Jung eun run down the stairs quickly and unfortunately missed a step. She felt herself getting pulled down by gravity quickly, but a strong hand grabbed onto hers and pulled her up. Jung eun let out a yelp when she crashed into Jinsol’s arm, her breathing was haggard as she tried to catch her breath.

“Are you okay?” Jinsol asked with concern laced in her tone.

Jung eun was too stumped at their proximity that she lost her ability to speak. Jinsol cupped Jung eun’s face in her hands and looked into Jung eun’s eyes. This made Jung eun blush and look away from her, “I’m fine.”

Jung eun places Jinsol’s clothes in front of her to form a curtain between her and Jinsol. Jinsol took her clothes from Jung eun and wore them in front of Jung eun. Jung eun quickly turned around but made sure to look at Jinsol’s tone stomach before they were covered up her clothes.

“I’m tired, can we rest?” Jung eun asked and Jinsol nodded her head.

Jinsol leads them back to her room and lets Jung eun have the bed while she sleeps on the floor. Jung eun tucks herself in bed and watches Jinsol turn off the bedroom light. The only source of light left in the room was the moonlight.

“Don’t sleep on the floor, sleep next to me.”

“What?”

“Sleep next to me,” Jung eun said as she scoots over to let Jinsol sleep next to her.

Jinsol shakes her head and said, “the floor is fine.”

“No, if not I will join you on the floor.” Jung eun sat up and held the pillows in her arms.

Jinsol shakes her head at Jung eun before climbing onto the bed. Jung eun grins and lays back down on the bed to face Jinsol who did the same. Jung eun smiles and lets out a yawn.

Jinsol lets out a chuckle and tucked the loose strain of hair away from Jung eun’s face to the back of her ear. This act made Jung eun blush again. Jung eun buried her face into Jinsol’s pillow and her nose was engulfed by the sweet smell of lavender.

“Stop, you’re going to make me have a heart attack!” Jung eun whined out.

“I don’t want you to die first before I do,” Jinsol jokes, unaware that she probably will die first before Jung eun do. The smile on Jung eun was wiped away and guilt overwhelmed her, she swallowed her saliva and turned to face away from her.

Jinsol frowns and scoot close to Jung eun, her arms wrapped around Jung eun’s waist and pulled Jung eun close to her. “Are you okay?” Jinsol asked out in a whisper and Jung eun shakes her head.

“Turn around and look at me,” Jinsol said and Jung eun shakes her head.

“no…”

“Please?”

“Okay…” Jung eun turns around and her eyes met Jinsol’s brown orbs. The two girls could feel the tension between them and none of them whether the tension was a good or a bad one.

“Do you feel lonely? Living alone?” Jung eun asked softly and Jinsol shakes her head with a smile.

“I don’t feel lonely now since you’re with me.”

“…”

“I wish you can be with me forever,” Jinsol whispered out as she rests a hand on Jung eun’s cheek.

“Jung eun, do you know that you have a first-love smile?” Jinsol asked and Jung eun raised an eyebrow.

“First love smile…?”

“The type of smile that you’re first love have,” Jinsol explains.

Jung eun squints her eyes and asked, “Am I your first love?”

“Uh….” Jinsol trails off with a chuckle, looking away to avoid eye contact with Jung eun.

“Kinda…” Jinsol started. “Your eyes belong to the girl that I fell in love with when I was younger…you look exactly like her and I see so much of her in you.”

“Who was she to you?” Jung eun asked feeling very curious about Jinsol’s answer.

“She was my best friend, my safe secret keeper and most importantly she’s someone that I love.” Jung eun’s eyes widen at that, she had no idea Jinsol feels like that.

“When the news of her being dead with her parents, shock me the most. I refuse to believe that she died so I spent the past 25 years of my life to look for the killer and her, she’s someone I know that won’t die without putting up a strong fight.” Jung eun smiles warmly at Jinsol’s words.

So this whole time Jinsol as looking for her and didn’t know who her killer is. Jung eun feels bad for the girl now. Jinsol has been leaving with the killer the whole time without knowing.

“She must be someone very special to you,” Jung eun said as she wipes the lone tear that escaped from the corner of Jinsol’s eyes.

“I miss her so much,” Jinsol sobs out in a whisper as she cries onto Jung eun’s chest. Jung eun looks up trying to stop herself from crying, she cradled Jinsol’s head gently as she let the girl cry out softly.

After a while, the soft sobbing was replaced by soft snoring. Jung eun pulls back and looks at Jinsol’s peaceful sleeping state, she places a kiss on Jinsol’s forehead.

“I’m Jung eun…Jinsol…I’m the Jung eun that you’ve been looking for,” Jung eun cries out softly.

“I’m not dead…I’m not dead…”

“I’m so sorry…”

“I’m so sorry…I didn’t mean to lie to you…”

“I love you so much,” Jung eun whispers out quietly as she cries.

-


	2. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. [Part 2]

-

A week has passed, and Jung Hyun has come back from his overseas trip. This meant that Jung eun has only limited time to carry out her plans before it gets delayed for a year.

That day, Jung eun got home safe thanks to Jinsol. Jinsol insisted to drive Jung eun back home if not Jung eun must stay with her. Jung eun could only smile sweetly at that. As much as Jung eun wanted to stay with Jinsol forever, she couldn’t.

As promised, Jinsol did bring Jung eun to her parent’s place for lunch. Jinsol’s mom cooking didn’t change and Jung eun loved the taste of her food, she feels guilty because she prefers Jinsol’s mom food over her own mother.

After lunch, Jinsol’s mom asked Jung eun to stay and the two talked for a bit. Jung eun listens attentively as Jinsol’s mom shares fondly of her memories of her and Jung eun before everything had happened. Jung eun sighs when she sees Jinsol’s mom completely unaware that her husband was the one who killed her best friend’s family.

_“Jung eun-yah,” Jinsol’s mom started as she held Jung eun’s hands in hers. “You really do look like the young Jung eun that I know; how can god play with my feelings like this by letting me know you and see you with my own eyes.”_

_“I miss that girl so much; she was like a daughter of mine. She was also the only one who can make my Sollie feel so love,” Jinsol’s mom smiles to herself._

_“Aigoo why am I saying all of this to you, you’re not the Jungie that we know.” Jinsol’s mom sighs as she touches Jung eun’s face gingerly, “If you’re her, I’ll love to do this to her.”_

_Jung eun feels a pair of arms wrap around her body and Jinsol’s mom let out a contented sigh. Jung eun wears a sad smile as she returned the hug and making sure to hug Jinsol’s mom for as long as she can before she couldn’t._

_“Thank you for letting me hug you. It feels like Jungie is hugging me again,” Jinsol’s mom smile and gave Jung eun another hug before releasing the girl to let her go home._

The next day, Jung eun walks to her room and pulled out the board that she kept away, her eyes trained on Jinsol and her mother’s picture.

“I’m sorry for lying,” Jung eun apologise as she took down Jinsol and her mother’s picture and all the red strings connect to them.

“You guys don’t deserve any of this,” Jung eun whispered out as she crumbles all of them up and throws them into the rubbish bin. Jung eun turns back to the board where one picture was still up, she changed the arrangement of her stuff.

Stepping back to take a good look of her new board, a satisfied smile formed on her face. Jung eun squints her eyes as she glared at Jung Hyun’s picture, “you’re doom day is coming.”

Just then a knock on the door was heard, Jung eun steps out of her room and opened the door to let her pink-haired accomplice in. “I heard there’s a change of plans,” her pink-haired accomplice says as she takes a seat on the couch.

“Take Jinsol and her mother out of the plan,” Jung eun said as she looks at the girl on the couch.

The pink-haired accomplice frowns as she stands up, “why? Don’t you want your seat back? Don’t you want everything that you used to own back?!”

“Vivi…” Jung eun trailed off and Vivi – her pink-haired accomplice – frowns.

“You didn’t work so hard tracking every single movement of theirs for the past 25 years for nothing! Why?!” Vivi asked angrily, she was angry because Jung eun decided to be forgiving towards Jinsol and her mother.

“They weren’t involved in the killing,” Jung eun sighs out. “They don’t know what happened that night and beside Jinsol is also looking for me.”

“What do you mean?”

“She has been looking for me and the killer for the past 25 years,” Jung eun sighs out as she takes a seat on her couch, Vivi follow suit.

“How did she not find the killer out? 25 years! How can someone not figure out the killer after so long?!” Vivi asked out exasperated.

“Jung Hyun’s good at covering his tracks…heck…cops can’t even figure out who is the zodiac killer even after this long, you expect a girl who has no idea how this whole thing works to figure out that quickly?” Jung eun defended Jinsol and Vivi just nods her head to go along with Jung eun.

“Fine, I’ll take them out of this plan, but you cannot stray away from our original plan.”

“yes…” Jung eun sighs out as she leans her head against the headrest. “How’s mom and dad?”

“They’re doing fine, they haven’t figured out why the two of us are in Korea. They don’t know the things we are doing yet,” Vivi informed with a smile. Jung eun nodded her head and rubs her temple.

“If I don’t make it out alive at the end of the day, tell mom and dad I love them.”

“What do you mean?” Vivi asked with concern laced in her tone, she reached over to hold her younger sister’s hands.

“I feel like Jung Hyun knows I’m alive and will probably come for him…he might have something up his sleeve,” Jung eun sighs out as she touches her chin.

“You better not have anything bad happening to you, how am I going to answer our parents?! How am I going to live well if something was to happen to you?!” Vivi asked with increasing volume in her voice.

“It’s my doing unnie, I wanted all of this to happen.”

“I’m the one who is planning all this with you when I can talk you out of it!” Vivi argued and Jung eun sighs.

“Don’t worry, everything will unfold in another 2 more days.”

“Jung eun…”

“Unnie…trust me, I’m prepared for anything that happens.”

Vivi looks at Jung eun with a frown, she can’t believe all their hard work will prove itself in another 2 more days. Whether the ending is good or bad, it’s all up to god to decide.

“Unnie?”

“yeah?”

“Can you promise me something?” Jung eun turns to Vivi and asked in a whisper.

“Whatever happens whether good or bad, promise me that you’ll help me look out for Jinsol and her mother and make sure nothing bad happens to them.”

“…”

“Unnie…please…I beg you. That’s all I ask from you,” Jung eun begged as she held Vivi’s hands in her tight. Vivi sees the desperation in Jung eun’s eyes and this was the Jung eun has begged her for something.

“fine,” Vivi sighs out. “I’ll help you look out for them and make sure nothing bad happens to any one of them.”

“Thank you,” Jung eun smiles at Vivi and pulled her older sister into a tight hug.

-

Jung eun was out of the house today to buy herself something that she at a local convenience store before she couldn’t do it again if something bad was to really happen.

Jung eun has no good feelings about it, her gut feelings tell her that something bad would happen and that she should think twice about carrying out her plans. Jung eun didn’t have a good sleep after the hug with Jinsol’s mom, the hug felt like her birth mother was still alive and was the one giving her the hug.

Jung eun held the bag of can beers and instant food in her hand as she walked up the slope to head up. She had never once expected to have her trip to the convenient store in the middle of the night to turn to a game of catch.

_Never once in Jung eun’s life would she even expect that to happen._

Suddenly, Jung eun was being dragged up the steepest slope Jung eun has ever seen by an unknown woman and has a group of men chasing them.

_Why am I running with her?_

At least, Jung eun know that they weren’t chasing after her but why were they chasing after the lady in front of her. Sure, that lady may have done something wrong, but she doesn’t look like someone who will do something bad.

_Maybe she is a serial killer_

Jung eun shuddered as she thought about the woman in front of her being a serial killer. Whatever the reason is, Jung eun knows that they have been running for a good 20 minutes full speed without stopping. Jung eun is amazed by her fitness level – she didn’t think that she would be able to continue running this fast for such a long time.

“Hey Jung eun.”

Jung eun’s eyes widen and turn to the unknown woman right in front of her. The unknown woman takes her cap off and Jung eun’s eyes widen to see Jinsol.

“Why are you being chased by a group of men?!” Jung eun asked. Jinsol just giggles and quicken up her pace, forcing Jung eun to do the same too.

Jung eun turns back to see if anyone was still chasing them. To her relief no one chasing after them, “Hey, they aren’t chasing after us anymore. Stop running!”

Jinsol turns back and sees no one behind them, she lets out a relieved sigh and comes to a stop. Jinsol lets out a cheeky grin as she scratches her head, “I lost a bet with them and I didn’t want to give them my number so I ran.”

Jung eun rolled at her eyes at Jinsol and sent a smack to the girl’s head, “YAH! You could have just given them your number and not make me run with you!” Jinsol lets out a laugh and drapes an arm over Jung eun’s shoulder as the two started walking together.

“How are you?” Jinsol asked as she turns to look at Jung eun.

“fine…” Jung eun trails off.

“I’m sorry for being so busy the past week, my father came back and gave me so much work to do. Today was my off day and I was checking out for bars, who knew God wanted us to meet today!” Jinsol grins as she lets out a contented sigh, she was glad she came to the bar that Sooyoung told her to check out because she got to see Jung eun today.

“Anyways, are you going home?” Jinsol asked and Jung eun nods her head.

“Do you want to hang out for a bit?” Jinsol asked as she sucks on her bottom lip, hoping Jung eun would say yes. Jung eun looks at the bag of food and drinks that she has and nodded her head, “let’s go.”

“YES!” Jinsol exclaimed as she pumps both her hands up in the air. Jung eun shakes her head and laughs at Jinsol’s antic before the two make their way to the nearby park.

“Let me help you take that,” Jinsol said as she offered to take the bag of food and drinks. Jung eun thanked the girl and let her carry the stuff.

“You forget this too,” Jinsol said as she reaches over to hold Jung eun’s hand. Jung eun turns to Jinsol and look down at their hand. Jinsol panics and was about to let go of Jung eun when Jung eun laced their finger together, “you forgot to do that.”

Jinsol broke out into a big smile as she quickly leans in to keep Jung eun a quick peck on the cheek. “I want one too,” Jinsol said as she showed Jung eun her cheeks. Jung eun rolled her eyes and lean in to give Jinsol a kiss on the cheek when Jinsol turns her head to the other side making Jung eun kiss Jinsol on the lips instead.

“You’re so cheeky!” Jung eun commented when Jinsol started whistling to a song to celebrate the kiss on her lips. Jinsol turns to Jung eun with a smile and said, “but you love it.”

“Yea…I do,” Jung eun admits with a smile on her face. Jinsol turns to look at Jung eun with a big smile but it was wiped away with a frown with she sees sadness in Jung eun’s eyes.

“Hey…what’s wrong? You look sad,” Jinsol asked as she pouts at Jung eun. This made Jung eun let out a soft chuckle, she waves a dismissive hand and sighs, “It’s nothing.”

“You have to tell me when we reach the park okay? I want to know what’s troubling you,” Jinsol whispers out as she squeezes Jung eun’s hand in hers. Jung eun turns to look at Jinsol and nods her head with a soft smile.

Lifting up the can of beer in her hand to her lips, Jung eun drank the beer alcohol quietly as she savoured Jinsol’s presence next to her. Jinsol sat there picking the flowers as she finishes her can of beer quietly.

“Hey Jinsol,” Jung eun calls out and Jinsol stops picking on the flowers. Jinsol looks up and sees Jung eun staring at her lovingly, she feels her cheeks turn red.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jinsol asked as she lightly shoves Jung eun’s shoulder away.

“Because you look beautiful,” Jung eun complimented as she reaches over to hold Jinsol’s hand tight in hers. Jung eun was doing that so her body can remember the hold of Jinsol’s hands in hers, she’s afraid she won’t get to do it anymore after tonight.

“You too Jung eun,” Jinsol blush and turns away from Jung eun.

“You wanted to know what’s wrong with me just now right?” Jung eun asked and Jinsol nodded her head quickly because she wanted to know what’s bothering her favourite person.

“Something important and big will happen tomorrow and I’m scared for what will happen after that,” Jung eun sighs out as she places the can of beer down on the grassy ground. Jung eun pulls her knee up to her chest as she rests her chin on them, “I’m scared that I won’t be able to see all of this again.”

“Why? What are you doing?” Jinsol asked as she turns to look at Jung eun. Jung eun turns her head to the other side so she’s facing Jinsol, she reaches over and grabs Jinsol’s hand to place it on her head. Jinsol smiles at that act and lightly scratch the scalp of Jung eun’s head.

“I’m doing something very important and I’ve waited 25 years to do it.”

“Is it dangerous?”

“Very…”

Jinsol frowns at that. She stops scratching the Jung eun’s scalp and pulled the girl closer to her, “I forbid you from doing that.”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t want you to carry out with the plan, I don’t want you to get hurt. I don’t want to lose you Jung eun,” Jinsol said as she tightens her hold on Jung eun. This made Jung eun’s heart shatter as she closes her eyes to stop the tears from rolling out of her eyes.

“I want you to stay by my side and grow old with me. I won’t let you go on with the plan,” Jinsol added with seriousness laced in her tone.

“But I have to do this, it’s very important.”

“Why is it so important?”

“Because it has to do with my family,” Jung eun says stopping just before she reveals the whole revenge plan. Jinsol’s brow furrow when she hears that, she let goes of Jung eun and kept her hands to herself.

Jung eun panics as thoughts of Jinsol figuring out her identity filled her mind, “Hey…are you angry at me?”

“Yes. Very angry,” Jinsol said as she turned to Jung eun. Jung eun could see Jinsol fuming in anger, she has no idea what to do or say.

“Jung eun…” Jinsol starts softly as she tries to not sound angry. “Please don’t go anywhere tomorrow but my place.”

“why?”

“I want to watch after you, stop you from doing something dangerous.”

“I’ll be fine,” Jung eun tries to assure Jinsol but Jinsol shake her head, refusing to believe Jung eun.

“No, I’ll bring you out on a date tomorrow. That’s the plan that you’re going to follow,” Jinsol said as she pulls Jung eun into her hug. Jung eun returns the hug and makes sure to hug the girl tight. Not long after, Jung eun could feel her shoulder getting wet. Jung eun’s eyes widen and pull back to find Jinsol sobbing quietly to herself.

“Why are you crying?” Jung eun asked.

“Because I’m scared that you’ll really go ahead with that dangerous plan and lie to me that you’ll be fine. I lost one Jung eun in my life already, I don’t want to lose the other one. Please don’t go on with your plans tomorrow, please.”

“I…” Jung eun feels her throat tighten, she’s speechless. No words can describe how she feels, nothing could describe everything that was going on right now. Jung eun bites on her lower lips as she tries to stay strong for Jinsol.

“I promise nothing will happen to me and I won’t carry out with the plan okay?” Jung eun lied hoping it would stop the girl from crying. Jinsol’s crying and pleas were about to convince Jung eun that she shouldn’t carry on with her plan but the memories of Jung Hyun’s action was still fresh in her mind.

That memory was the only memory that she remembered clearly because it was still killing and eating her up inside. Nothing could erase the pain and trauma he has inflicted on Jung eun, she’ll never forgive that man.

“Promise?” Jinsol asked shakingly and held out her pinky for Jung eun. Jung eun nodded her head and pinky promised Jinsol.

“Jung eun?” Jinsol calls for Jung eun weakly. Jung eun raised an eyebrow and sees Jinsol patting on her lap, “seat here.” Jung eun doesn’t need to be asked twice as she crawls to Jinsol with a red face. Once Jung eun settles herself comfortably on Jinsol’s lap, Jinsol wrap her around Jung eun’s waist and rest her chin on the girl’s shoulder.

“Do you know there’s a Japanese saying to say ‘I love you’?” Jinsol asked and Jung eun shakes her head. Jinsol looks down and places both her hand on top of Jung eun’s hand, she interlocks their fingers together and sighs contentedly.

“The saying is, the moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” Jinsol says and Jung eun laughs softly.

“The moon is beautiful tonight and the moon is you,” Jung eun says as she looks at Jinsol with love in her eyes. Jung eun could feel her heart race as she says that, she’s confessing her feelings to Jinsol at that instant.

Jinsol turns to look at Jung eun and lean her face close to the girl until their noses are touching each other. Jung eun could feel Jinsol’s hot breathe on her lips, this made her mind go haywire. Jung eun’s heartbeat speeds up when she sees Jinsol closing her eyes.

“Jung eun?”

“mmhmm.”

“I love you,” Jinsol confesses and opens her eyes to see Jung eun staring right back at her with wide eyes.

“Do you love me Jungie?” Jinsol asked, this time calling Jung eun with the childhood nickname she gave her. Jung eun’s breathing hitched at how her nickname rolled out of Jinsol’s tongue so smoothly. Jinsol has an effect on Jung eun and it’s making Jung eun feel so guilty for the things she’ll do to the girl.

“Jungie? Do you?” Jinsol asked again softly after hearing no reply from Jung eun. Her heart was beating quick and her palms were covered in sweat, she’s scared for Jung eun’s reply.

Jung eun sighs out loud and this made Jinsol’s heart drop. Did Jung eun not feel the same way? Jinsol was about to let go of Jung eun when she feels a hand on the back of her neck and she was being pulled closer to Jung eun.

The kiss was feverish. Jinsol has no time to process what happened because Jung eun pulled her into an unexpected kiss. Jinsol smiles as she looks at Jung eun with tears in her eyes. Jung eun wipes the tears away using her thumb as she whispers out, “I love you too. I love you so much.”

Jinsol pulls Jung eun into a tight hug as she cheers out loud in happiness. Jinsol pulls back and peppers kiss all around Jung eun’s face except her lips. This made Jung eun let out a giggle, happiness bubbled inside of her.

“Jung eun?”

“yeah?”

“Can I kiss you again?” Jinsol asked again with a smile.

“You don’t have to ask you know,” Jung eun said as she crashes her lips onto Jinsol’s once more. This time the kiss was slow and steady. The two broke away and opened their eyes slowly, a smile on their face as they look at each other.

Just as Jinsol thought they were done, Jung eun looms over her with a devil smile, “Who said we were done? Jung Jinsol.” Jinsol’s smile grew wider as she wrapped her arms around Jung eun’s neck as she pulled the girl down for another kiss.

-

The long-awaited day has come. Jung eun sits inside her black Mercedes car as she waits for her time to strike to come. Jung eun was dress in all black as she watches Jung Hyun walk out of the company and into his car. Jung eun steps on her accelerator to follow the car quietly, hoping it would not raise his suspicion.

Jinsol walks out of the company a little while after her father, she sees a black Mercedes car following after her father’s car. A frown forms on her face when she sees the car plate number. Isn’t that Jung eun’s car plate number? Jinsol shakes her head to dismiss that idea.

_Jung eun couldn’t be here at this moment, she’s probably still at home preparing for our dinner date._

At the thought of their wonderful dinner date, Jinsol’s smile on her face grew wider. Jinsol asked Jung eun out officially as girlfriends last night. Tonight’s dinner date is something to look forward to.

Jung eun stops outside of the Jung’s estate when Jung Hyun’s car comes to a stop, she watches as the old man step out of the car and walk into the mansion. Jung eun was about to step out of her car when she feels her phone vibrate.

Jung eun pulls out her phone and sees it was Jinsol calling her, she smiles as she answered the call.

**A/N : [ Italic – Jinsol, Bold – Jung eun.]**

_“Hey my beautiful Jungie, are you on your way?”_

**“Yes.”**

_“I can’t wait to see you!! I miss you sooo soo much *smooch sound*”_

**“yuck, you miss me that much?”** Jung eun asked with a smile.

_“Of course! I can’t stop thinking about you! And I’m angry at how you didn’t want me to pick you up!”_ Jung eun could see the pout on Jinsol’s face.

**“Don’t pout baby, you’re going to be a duck if you keep pouting.”**

_“Then I’ll be your favourite duck! Quack Quack!”_

**“pssh”**

_“anyways, where are you?”_

**“I’m on my way to my car, I’ll see you later?”**

_“okay. Bye-“_

**“wait! Jinsol, can you promise me something?”**

_“mmkay, what is it?”_

**“That no matter what happens even if someone calls for you, don’t come home. Okay?”**

_“Why? Is something bad going to happen to my family?! I should go home now!”_

**“no no, nothing is going to happen. I’ll go get someone to check it out okay? Don’t come home, I’ll make sure nothing happens to your parents.”**

_“But…”_

**“Baby, I need you to trust me okay? I love your mom as much as my own, I won’t let anything happen to her. Do you trust me on that?”**

_“Okay…I’ll waits for you at the restaurant.”_

**“Thanks Sollie, I love you.”**

_“I love you too.”_

**[ T/W: Profanities and Fighting scene ahea** **d.]**

Jung eun hangs up the call and lets out the breath that she was holding in throughout the call. Jung eun close her eyes as she places a hand on her chest, she could feel her heart pounding.

“Breathe…” Jung eun whispers to herself as she tries to calm herself down. Jung eun needs to be in a peaceful state of mind if she wants to execute this plan well and not get herself killed. Jung eun opens up the pocket in her coat and pulls up the note that she wrote for Jinsol.

In case something bad does happen, the note would be found by the police and they would give it to Jinsol. Jung eun hopes the note wouldn’t be passed to Jinsol by the police because that would mean that she has died.

Shoving the letter back into her pocket, Jung eun got out of her car and started making her way into the Jungs estate. Jung eun stops at the window that belongs to Jung Hyun’s study room. Seeing how the light was on, it signalled to Jung eun that Jung Hyun’s in the study room.

Taking in a deep breath, Jung eun swings her grappling hook and threw it as high as she can so that it can hook onto the roof. Once it did, Jung eun gave it a few hard tug to ensure it wouldn’t come off. Jung eun ties the rope around her waist as she prepares herself to scale the mansion to the room.

“I’m sorry Jinsol, I love you.” With that Jung eun started scaling her way up to the study room.

Jinsol reached the restaurant early, she got her seat and sat there waiting for Jung eun. Jinsol bounced on her feet from being excited and anxiousness. Excited because it’s her first official date with Jung eun and anxious because of her parent’s safety getting threatened.

Sure she said she trusts Jung eun but there’s one part of her that tells her that something isn’t right. Jinsol thanked the waiter for the cup of water served to her before downing the cold liquid quickly as she tried to ease herself.

After a while of trying to talk herself out from going home, her gut feelings kept telling her to go back. Jinsol has never trusted her gut feelings before because it’s always wrong but today Jinsol decided to trust her gut feelings for the last time.

“No…I think I should make my way home, Jungie would be understanding.” Jinsol whispered to herself as she stands up hastily to gather her stuff before leaving the restaurant.

Jinsol rushed down the stairs of the restaurant and got into the car that she parked along the sideway. Whipping out her phone from her bag, Jinsol gave a call to her father’s secretary.

“Hello? Mr Park, I may need the police with me. It’s an emergency,” Jinsol said once she heard Mr Park’s ‘hello’.

“Okay, they’ll be there in 15 minutes.”

“thank you,” Jinsol thanked Mr Park before throwing her phone on to the passenger seat next to her Her phone landed right next to the bouquet of roses that Jinsol got for Jung eun. 

-

Jung eun dangles in the middle of the air as she watches Jung Hyun pace around the room with his back facing her. Jung eun could hear everything Jung Hyun has said clearly because that old man was screaming and yelling into his phone.

“I heard Kim Jung Eun isn’t dead! I told you guys to go search for her why didn’t you?!” Jung Hyun yelled angrily and Jung eun could see his veins popping out on his neck and forehead.

“I told you that we can’t have that lass alive and around! Who knows she might come and kill me to take back her place?!” Jung Hyun added as he kicked his feet against the sofa in the room.

“You’re right in thinking that way,” Jung eun comments.

“I don’t care how much money or time we need, I want you guys to get rid of that lass before she comes for me?!” With that Jung Hyun ends the call with a grunt. Jung eun watches as the old man hurls his phone to the wall as he ran his finger through his grey-locks.

“Can’t believe that little bitch is still alive…I should have stabbed her a few more fucking times…” Jung Hyun sighs out as slams both his hand on his study desk.

Jung eun took the chance where Jung Hyun has his back against her to crash into his room. Jung eun untied herself and rolled into Jung Hyun’s room, she jumped up and sees Jung Hyun’s shock expression.

Jung eun clenched her jaw as she walked to the study room and lock the door. She made sure to do that before anyone comes running into the room to screw up her plans. Jung eun clenched her hand to form a fist as she stalks to Jung Hyun.

“I’m the little bitch that you’re looking for,” Jung eun started as she walks closer to the petrified man.

“I’m that fucking bitch that didn’t die,” Jung eun added.

“I’m that fucking bitch that you wanted dead!” Jung eun yelled at Jung Hyun who cowers under Jung eun’s intense glaring.

“You-you-you,” Jung Hyun stuttered as he points his finger shakily at Jung eun.

“I what? Huh?” Jung eun asked as she pulls out a dagger from her shoe and threw it at Jung Hyun who quickly drop to the ground to dodge it. The dagger hit the wall and stayed there.

“you’re a-al-alive!”

“Yeah! Surprise bitch,” Jung eun said as she ran to give Jung Hyun a kick to the stomach. Jung Hyun winced in pain as he hugged his stomach, his face turned red from the impact.

“You’re that sick bastard who killed my fucking family! You killed them with no shame even after them going onto their knees to beg for mercy!” Jung eun yelled as she grabs Jung Hyun by the hair and slammed his head to the ground hard. This caused a tooth to get knock out of Jung Hyun’s mouth.

“You’re fucking sick!” Jung eun screamed as she pulls the man up by his collar and gave him a sick punch to his face.

“You’re just like your father,” Jung Hyun started with a laugh. “Still so fucking pathetic!”

Jung eun furrows her eyebrow and accidentally loosen her hold on Jung Hyun. Jung Hyun took the chance to headbutt Jung eun and kick the girl in the stomach. Jung eun fell to the ground and let out a groan but quickly jumped back up on her feet for a fight.

“You’re an exact replica of him, you guys get violent when things don’t go your way! I-I fucking endured all the screaming, yelling and beatings from your father because I wasn’t that good at a job that I didn’t specialise in!” Jung Hyun yelled as he grabs a vase from beside him and hurled it at Jung eun. Jung eun jumps away and watches the vase shatter into pieces when it landed on the ground.

“I-I’m a man with a fucking dignity but I threw it all away so I could work alongside your father peacefully as I help him build the company!” Jung Hyun added as he reached his hand up to pull the dagger out of the wall. “He fucking thrashed me and all my friends just so he can get what he wanted!”

“That’s not true!” Jung eun argued. “my father isn’t such man.”

“Oh right! My bad! I have forgotten he was a family man,” Jung Hyun mocked as he walks to Jung eun with the dagger in his hand. “He was the perfect family man that everyone loved because he loved his wife and child. He had everything and could give them everything that they wanted whereas I was that bad husband who couldn’t give my daughter and wife anything!”

Jung eun’s eyes widen when Jung Hyun started charging at her with the dagger. Jung eun steps away and grabbed Jung Hyun’s hand to give it a twist before knocking the dagger out of his hand.

“Fuck you! If my father is that bad, you’re worse than him! You fucking killed him and my mother!” Jung eun barked as she pushed Jung Hyun to the wine cellar and watch the wine come crashing down on Jung Hyun.

“I DID KILL THEM! SO WHAT?! THEY FUCKING DESERVED IT!” Jung Hyun yelled as he laughed out loud hysterically. Jung eun’s blood boiled as she grabs Jung Hyun by the hair and drags that man to the middle of the room.

“THIS IS THE PLACE WHERE YOU KILLED THEM! THIS IS THE PLACE WHERE THEY BEGGED YOU TO NOT KILL ME! THIS IS THE PLACE WHERE YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!” Jung eun screamed out as tears run down her face, she pulled out the same knife that Jung Hyun used to kill her family.

It was because Jung eun took the knife with her, Jinsol wasn’t able to find the weapon used to kill Jung eun and her family. Jinsol has spent 25 years finding the knife and everything she could to crack the case.

“YOU KNOW WHY THEY WERE KILLED SO EASILY? BECAUSE THEY WEREN’T PREPARED FOR THIS!” Jung Hyun yelled as he grabs Jung eun’s arm and throws her onto the ground unexpectedly. Jung eun landed on the ground with a loud thud. Her hold on the knife loosen and the knife slide across the room. Both Jung eun and Jung Hyun jumped up to grab the knife.

Jung eun was about to grab the knife when Jung Hyun punched her in the face and kicked her away. Jung eun’s back hit the wall and her head hit the edge of the wall. Jung eun hugged her stomach as she winced in pain. Jung Hyun let out a sinister grin as he licked the blood off the corner of his mouth.

“I didn’t get to kill you the first time, so I’ll make sure I do it now!” Jung Hyun yelled as he raised his hand up and bring it down quickly to stab Jung eun.

-

“JINSOL!”

Jinsol shot out of her car to see her crying mother running to. Jinsol frowns as she catches her mother who threw herself on her, “what happened?!”

“Your father! I think someone wants to kill him! I can’t open the study room door but I can hear a lot of arguing and smashing of glassware!” Jinsol’s mother cried out as she points her finger to the 2nd floor. Jinsol looks up and sees the window was smashed open.

“Go to the policemen over there, I’ll go get dad.”

“no! just let the policemen Jinsol! I don’t want you to get hurt!” Jinsol’s mother cried out as she tries to stop her daughter from rushing into the house. Jinsol’s heart shattered at the sight of her broken mother.

“I promise that nothing bad will happen to me okay? I’ll get dad out safe and in one piece, trust me okay?” Jinsol asked and watch her mom give her a weak nod before she helps her mother to the policemen.

“Look after my mom and make sure nothing happens to her if not you can kiss goodbye to your job,” Jinsol hissed as she passes her mother to the policemen gently. The policemen cower under Jinsol’s intense gaze and nodded his head profusely, “y-yes ma’am!”

“The rest of you come with me!” Jinsol yelled as she ran into the house with a group of policemen behind her.

“FUCK YOU!” Jung eun yelled as she rolls away and kicked Jung Hyun in the leg. Jung eun quickly scramble up back onto her feet and snatch the knife from Jung Hyun.

“You think you can kill me that easily?! You thought bitch!” Jung eun yelled as she kicked Jung Hyun in the back of his leg and watch the guy fall to the ground with a loud thud.

“Fuck you! Just kill me already if you want! Fucking bitch,” Jung Hyun barked as he laid down on his back to let Jung eun to kill him. Jung eun smirked and loomed over the older man, she was about to plunge the knife into his chest when Jung Hyun flips the two around.

Jung eun lands on the ground with a grunt and tried her very best to not let Jung Hyun get the knife. “Fucking cunt,” Jung Hyun spat as he punched Jung eun in the face and Jung eun let go of the knife. Jung Hyun grabbed the knife and was about to stab Jung eun when the door suddenly flies open.

“WHO ARE YOU?! SURRENDER BEFORE WE SHOOT!” Jinsol yelled as she held a handgun in her hand. Jinsol had her handgun aimed at her father’s back but she didn’t plan on shooting him. Heck, Jinsol’s terrified beyond, her hand is shaking as she approaches the two people on the ground.

“Fuck you! Make sure you say hi to my parents you bitch!” With that Jung eun flipped the two of them around and snatched the knife from Jung Hyun to stab Jung Hyun in the heart.

“NO!” Jinsol yelled when she sees the perpetrator raise his hands up and stabs her father in the chest. Jinsol fired the first gunshot before many followed after. Jinsol watches the perpetrator fall to the ground with blood oozing out profusely. Jinsol rushed to her father and sees him smiling at her.

“DAD!” Jinsol yelled as she held her dying father in her hands as she wiped the blood off his face gingerly.

“don’t c-cry,” Jung Hyun coughed out as he raised his shaking hand to touch Jinsol’s hand. Jinsol held her father’s hand and lean into his touch before she watches her father close his eyes on her.

“NO!!!!” Jinsol yelled as she cries her heart out. Jinsol places her father back on the ground for the police to carry him out before she goes to the perpetrator.

“You fucking bitch! You killed my father!” Jinsol yelled at the perpetrator on the ground. The perpetrator’s heart shattered at that statement. The perpetrator tried to get up to crawl away but Jinsol quickly grabbed Jung eun by the shoulder and flipped her onto her back. Jung eun winced in pain when her back in the ground.

“Let me see who the fuck you are!” Jinsol barked as she snatched the cap and mask off the perpetrator. Jung eun’s hand quickly flies up to cover her face but she was too weak to keep Jinsol’s hold away from her.

“YOU! You’re-Jung eun…?” Jinsol’s voice turned into a soft whisper when she sees the love of her life under her. Jinsol frowns as she moved the brown locks off Jung eun’s face and she sees how bruised up Jung eun’s face was.

“WAS THIS THE REASON WHY YOU TOLD ME NOT TO COME HOME? WAS THIS THE DANGEROUS PLAN YOU TOLD ME ABOUT?!” Jinsol yelled as she hit Jung eun’s chest as tears kept rolling out of her eyes. Jung eun musters all her energy and nodded her head weakly, “i-I’m so-sor-sorry.”

“I fucking hate you!” Jinsol yelled as she rests her head against Jung eun’s shoulder. Jung eun raise her arms up weakly wanting to hug Jinsol but after killing her father, she decided not to. Jung eun drops her arms back onto her side as she let Jinsol cry on her.

“Why?! WHY!” Jinsol wailed.

‘I SPEND 25 FUCKING YEARS LOOKING FOR YOU WITHOUT KNOWING YOU WERE WITH ME FOR THE PAST 2 MONTHS! I-I FUCKING POURED OUT EVERYTHING TO YOU, I TOLD YOU I’LL GIVE YOU BACK EVERYTHING BUT WHY DID YOU STILL DO THIS?!”

“I WAITED 25 FUCKING YEARS FOR YOU SO I CAN APOLOGISE FOR MY FATHER AND SEEK YOUR FORGIVENESS. I WAITED SO LONG FOR YOU SO I CAN LOVE YOU AGAIN BUT YOU DECIDED TO LIE IN MY FACE AND NOT LET ME KNOW WHO YOU REALLY ARE?!” Jinsol screamed at Jung eun, she couldn’t take it anymore.

Jinsol is now filled with so many different emotions that she has no idea how to feel, she’s so overwhelmed. Jinsol has no idea whether to hate Jung eun and not forgive her or to watch how the time they have spent together so lovingly and forgive the girl.

“I-I DON’T WHETHER I SHOULD FORGIVE YOU FOR LYING TO ME OR SHOULD I DON’T!” Jinsol yelled as she covers her face.

“Do-don’t for-give me…I-I don’t de-serve an-y of it…” Jung eun whispers out as she feels more blood oozing out of her, she’ll be a goner anytime sooner now.

“Jung eun…I ask you one question, I want you to answer me truthfully…okay?” Jinsol asked weakly and Jung eun nodded her head slowly.

“Do you mean what you say when you said you love me?” Jinsol asked. Jung eun stares at the girl and lets out a scoff. Jung eun coughs out more blood as she delayed her time to answer Jinsol, she was doing it on purpose.

Jinsol grew frustrated and grabbed Jung eun by the collar. She shakes the girl as she asked, “Do you mean what you say?!” Jung eun could feel her body growing limp by the second, she laid back onto the ground and tilt her head to the side so she won’t see Jinsol.

“yes…I love you,” Jung eun whispered out but it was too soft for Jinsol.

“What did you say?” Jinsol frowns as she leans down so she can hear Jung eun clearly.

“y-yes…I-I l..” Jung eun coughs out as she tries to say what she wants to say. It’s getting increasingly difficult for Jung eun to speak.

“You what Jung eun?! You what?!” Jinsol asked impatiently as she leaned in even closer to hear Jung eun.

“y-yes…I-I l-love y-you…” Jung eun whispers as she let out her last breathe before her eyes close and her body goes limp. Jinsol’s eyes widen as she pulls back.

“yah! YAH! KIM JUNG EUN! WAKE UP!” Jinsol cries out as she shook the girl awake but it was to no avail.

"Wake up and beg for my forgiveness Jung eun!" Jinsol wails out as she hugs Jung eun's lifeless body close to her heart. Her tears flows out of her eyes profusely and made her make up run. 

"WAKE UP!" Jinsol screams. The policemen around them all bowed their head down upon hearing the girl's heart wrenching call for the love of her life in her arms. Even her mom, who stood outside of the study room, watch everything unfold in silent. 

"Come back," Jinsol sobs as she rest her head on tops of Jung eun's. “I-I love you too!”

-

_Epilogue._

Dead leaves crushed underneath the shoes that she wore, one of her hand tucked deep in her trench coat while the other one held the flowers that were her lover’s favourite kind. Jinsol’s eyes wandered around the place; it’s been years since she last came…

Nothing much has changed…

The familiar metal gates have rusted and some of the bolts that held it together has fallen out too, it’s aging with time perfectly.

Jinsol has no idea why she was there at the cemetery, her feet just brought her there the moment she landed back in her homeland, a soft scoff escaped her mouth at the thought of that.

Her walking came to a sudden halt once her eyes caught sight of the familiar headstone that was a few feet away from her. Though it has been years to her, it still felt like her first time there.

Her eyes now flutter shut as emotions overwhelm her, she takes in a deep breath before opening her eyes and continue making her way to the headstone. She wasn’t used to the sudden missing puzzle piece of her life initially as it was so sudden like how she first came into her life.

She pulls up the sleeves of her blazer to look at the time, it was soon to be nighttime – she has not much time left before she leaves again for another business. Taking in another deep breath, she walks to the headstone now a little quicker than before.

Jinsol squats down and her hand went up to touch the picture on the headstone, the lone tear that she was holding in finally falls from the corner of her eyes. A sniff was heard in the woods as she wipes it away, she composes herself and cleared her throat.

“hey.”

…

“It’s been a few years since I’ve last came to see you,” Jinsol starts off, scratching her nape as she thinks of what to say.

“Sorry for not meeting you earlier…I’ve been busy with work,” a chuckle escapes her mouth as she scratches her head with a cheeky grin.

“I’ve opened up our 4th branch in Singapore and I’ll leave tonight for the opening. I’ll probably stay there for a bit to get everything settled before coming back to visit you again,” Jinsol informed Jung eun, hoping it will ease the girl’s heart up in heaven.

Ever since Jung eun died, Jinsol has never looked for anyone else nor did she give up working after everything that had happened. Jinsol listened to Jung eun’s words in the letter she wrote and worked harder than before so that she can keep her up promise to Jung eun.

“I’ll come back soon, okay? Wait for me, I won’t take a long time. Once I retire, I’ll spend every time I have with you until I meet you up there again,” Jinsol said as she stands up slowly.

“I’ll leave your letter here with you okay? I’ve already printed a copy for myself, now you’ll have yours back.” Jinsol smiles softly as she places the blood-stained letter on the ground, right next to the flowers. Jinsol takes a step back and her eye takes in the sight of Jung eun’s lone grave.

“I love you.”

-

_Jung eun’s letter to Jinsol._

_‘Hey, Jung Jinsol,_

_I hope you’re not crying your hearts out as you read this letter because that’s the last thing, I want to see from you. I’ll beat you up if you do cry okay? That’s a threat from me so you better not cry!_

_Well…I want to make this letter sound as lively as it can be but the context of this letter is already not funny. As you figured out, this is my good-bye letter to you. I’m writing this in the middle of the night after meeting you outside just now. I’m glad I got to spend my last day with you so fruitfully._

_I’m the Kim Jung Eun that you’ve been looking for. I’m sorry that I have to lie to you by denying who I really was because I didn’t want you screwing up my plans that I painstakingly created._

_Your father killed my whole family and took everything away from us, he nearly killed me too if it weren’t for the housemaid who saved me and took me in until a rich Hong Kong couple adopted me so I could live a good life._

_I have an older sister named Vivi who helped me in this plan but don’t blame her or fault her for it because I wanted her to help me. Vivi has tried to talk me out of this plan for the longest time that I’ve known but my stubborn ass wouldn’t listen to her so I carried out the plan in secret for the longest time._

_My plan initially was to kill everyone one of you and how I do that was to get you to fall in love with me so I can use your feelings to get closer to what I wanted. Initially, I was using feelings to get all the things I want but slowly I grew to fall in love with you. That was one of the major red flags that I had in my plan._

_I shouldn’t fall in love with you but I did._

_I told Vivi to take you out of the plan same with your mother so that you two wouldn’t be dragged into the mess that I’ll soon create. It took some convincing but it worked. Vivi also promised me to look after you and your mother._

_You don’t have to worry about what goes on later in your life because I have it all planned out for you and whether you want to follow it and take my help is your choice._

_I’ve dived head into this plan, already prepared to die but I hesitated when I saw you begging for me to not carry out this plan. I didn’t want to see you so hurt because I get so guilty whenever I see you cry your hearts out in front of me._

_When you told me you’ve been looking for me for the past 25 years, my heart melt. All the hatred I have on you all dissipated because of your words, your actions and you love that you had for me._

_I wasn’t lying when I said I love you._

_I meant every word I’ve said to you._

_I_

_Love_

_You._

_I love you so much Jinsol._

_I’m sorry for everything, I didn’t mean to lie to you._

_I didn’t mean to make you hate me._

_I didn’t mean to break your heart._

_I didn’t mean to let you lose me again for the 2nd time._

_I’m sorry._

_I hope you’ll forgive me and make the company even better than it is now okay? Promise me that you’ll grow stronger and not let this thing crumble you. I know that you’re a strong woman, I know that very well._

_So, promise me that you’ll pick yourself up after reading this letter and continue with your life stronger than before. Face every difficulty and challenges with a smile because not only would it help ease your mind, it’ll make you look cute too hehe._

_I guess that’s all that I want to say…I won’t get to say anymore thing after today. I really hope I get to say more things and not let you read this letter because that would mean that I’m still alive and squishing your cheeks in as I pepper you with kisses._

_I love you Jinsol._

_Remember that._

_I trust you that you’ll do a good job, I trust you as much as you trusted me._

_I say this a lot of times now but it never gets old so I’ll say this loud and for the last time._

_I LOVE YOU JUNG JINSOL!_

_PS. I've never once regretted falling for you and I'm glad to have been able to love you before I leave. Falling for you was the best gift I've gotten in life, thank you Jinsol. My love who I'll love to have babies with. ’_

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know how you feel by commenting below! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> Follow me at the followings,  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Jind0r1)  
> [AsianFanFic](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/2049217)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/Jind0r1)


End file.
